racer_x_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Guitar Wars
The 1985 Guitar Wars was a guitar-based contest at Gazzarri's in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. Most notably, it was one of Paul Gilbert's first public appearances and was allegedly arranged by Mike Varney solely to promote Gilbert's guitar playing. The Contest Competing guitarist Chris Brightwell made an appearance on the official Racer X forums in 2016 to give some details on the competition.L.A. Guitar Wars 1985, Post by Chris Brightwell, 2016 The contest was judged by Billy Sheehan, future Mr. Big bassist, as well as the guitar players from Armored Saint. Michael Angelo Batio was allegedly present and had planned to perform with his double guitar, but one of the guitars malfunctioned. According to Brightwell's account, Paul's playing was immediately noticed by everyone in the room, and he subsequently attracted the devoted attention of the entire audience. He performed an unaccompanied solo followed by the final section of "Y.R.O." and debuted his trademark picking technique. Brightwell added that he was suspicious of the contest's legitimacy. The backing band (a drummer, a bassist, and a keyboard player) would give each contestant 30 seconds to describe what they wanted them to do, and "stood there like rocks" during the performances. In contrast, he says, they were very lively during Paul's performance and came off as tight and rehearsed. He suspects that the contest was arranged (and rigged) by Mike Varney to promote Gilbert, who he had just signed to Shrapnel Records. After the nearly two-hour-long contest, Paul Gilbert was declared the winner and won a B.C. Rich guitar, a custom jacket, and $1,000 cash. Upon receiving his prize, he stepped up to the microphone and declared, "I'm eatin' lobster now!" Brightwell's Original Post Due to posts on the Racer X board being lost, the original text from Chris Brightwell is being copied here to preserve it. " I was in the LA Guitar Wars at 17 years old. I went first. My name is Chris Brightwell. I did NOT look the part at the time... everyone who showed up was either wearing cutoff shirts with japanese symbols on them, or all black like Richie Blackmore. I was a high school kid with short hair, and I had never been to Hollywood before, much less played onstage there. I showed up in gray baggy pants and a green plaid jacket... lmao. I was told on the phone leading up to it that the judges would be Billy Sheehan, the guitarists from Armored Saint, and that more importantly, Lindsey Buckingham would be there scouting out new guitarists to go on tour with him. So I dressed for that, since he was more new wave looking in those days. Found out afterwards that he not only didn't show up, but he was never supposed to... so I got lied to. lol. Anyway, there was an opening band, a cover band. All the guitarists were upstairs in the balcony section over the stage. We drew numbers out of a hat, and I picked 16... I thought, "Perfect! 24 guitarists... I'm right in the middle... when the judges aren't overly critical, and not just plain exhausted yet!" Well, 10 minutes before it started, they announced that they decided to go alphabetical order... and I was first. Shit my pants... lol. I not only went first, but did the sound check. Part of the rules I was given was that you could bring pedals, but all guitarists had to use the same amp to keep the playing field level... it was a Randall RG-80 combo. Only thing is, everyone showed up with their modded Marshalls, including Paul, and were allowed to use them. I was bummed, but it was what it was. There were so many different types of guitarists there... most of them just made a lot of noise. Michaelangelo was there. Didn't have the double-necked guitar yet... had two guitars on at once.. I remember him having issues with one of them not working, or cutting out or something. It was a LONG night, but a lot of fun... They took a break near the middle of the thing and I was walking out to the floor and passed Billy Sheehan, who stopped me and said, "Hey, you went first, right? You're a really good player... get your image together and you have a shot at going somewhere." Totally made my night. I don't remember when it happened during the night, but at some point, we're all hanging out in the balcony area, and we heard this guy blast off a few licks. When the band kicked in and he started playing, we all rushed to the edge and looked down to see who the fuck was playing. It was that quiet kid that had been hanging out by himself in the corner all night with the red shirt and hair hanging in his face... playing the most ungodly shit I'd ever heard in person. And yeah, someone uplugged his amp or turned it off before he finished, but it was too late. He slaughtered everyone there, myself included. I read an interview a few years ago with Mike Varney, and he admitted that the whole thing was a setup staged to launch Paul's career and get him out there. He had already been in contact with him and already signed him, or at least planned to. It was a promotional vehicle. And it worked... As far as the backup band, they were very cool, but I have no idea who they were. Although if you watch the extended cut of Paul's performance, the band is incredible tight and rehearsed with where they cut in and out, and I can tell you from experience, you had 30 seconds to tell them verbally what you wanted them to play behind you. No way they didn't work all of that out long beforehand. And if you watch the bass player at the end, he was really into it, putting on a show. They stood there like rocks for everyone else. So do I think it was a setup? Yes. Do I care? No fucking way! I had a blast... I never had a chance of winning anything, and I got to be a part of music history. Fuck yeah! Here's my performance (lol)... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vccd2VADnmk and here's the extended cut of Paul's, if you haven't seen it yet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbLOCgCHKbg " References Video footage of the full 1985 Guitar Wars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yD8WdhhoOk